


The Tavern: Jealousy & Privateers

by Timeforelfnonsense



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 14:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18122495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeforelfnonsense/pseuds/Timeforelfnonsense
Summary: Pre-relationship, Ashalle gets rowdy with some pirates, Solas gets Jealous.Posted on Friday, 15 February 2019





	The Tavern: Jealousy & Privateers

The sound of pipes and lutes spilled out from the open windows of the cobblestone building. The elated cries of drunken merriment were carried on the wind. He pinched the space between his brows softly. The melodic sound sound of Ashalle’s laugh caught his attention. She had taken a seat among a rowdy crew of privateers. Rum sloshed from the oversize mug in her hand as she brought it up into a toast. Solas rolled his eyes as the crews captain, a city born elf with sandy hair kissed Ashalle’s hand before pulling her to her feet.

She was grinning, flashing the little space between her front teeth. Another giggle escaped her chest as she gathered her wore teal skirt, prancing around her dance partner. Her delicate hand fiddled with the bronze buckle on his baldric. Solas reached for his ale taking a great gulp that burned the back of his throat.

“Are you going to sit alone all night?” Dorian inquired dragging a chair over from the next table over, “You look even grumpier than usual.”

“A crowded tavern is not exactly my idea of a good time,” Solas scoffed and took another swig of his drink. He glanced back over at Ashalle, the sandy haired elf had placed his tricorn hat atop her head. The plumes of colored feathers fluttering as he scooped her off her feet and placed her on the bar top. She roared with joy as she spun across the counter, patrons quickly snatching their drinks up to save them from her eager feet. She joined the crew in a shanty with the kind of passion and eagerness he’d come to admire in her. 

A wicked grin was curling below Dorian’s mustache, “So, it’s got nothing to do with Ashalle’s little friend?”

“That is- Why would I care who she dances with?” Solas felt heat rush to his ears as a pink blush painted his cheeks, “If she wished to keep the company of pirates and drunks that is her business.”

“Looks like you are halfway there,” Dorian stated as her stared into the empty mug of ale, “You know, I’m surprised you don’t strike me as the jealous type.”

“Don’t be ridiculous” Solas spat back a little sharper than he had intended. Perhaps he was drunk but he was certainly not jealous. He wasn’t blind to Ashalle’s advances- of which there were many but, he knew it was nothing more than a passing fancy. She was young and impulsive and he was sure once her curiosity about him grew dull she’d move on. Yet the sharp feeling he felt deep in his chest when he watched her dancing with another made him question if that was truly what he wanted.

“Right, you are drinking your sorrows and staring at the inquisitor like she’s the last frilly cake but, I’m the ridiculous one. Solas you must stop lying to yourself, it’s pitiful.” 

Before Solas could retort the sound of mugs clattering on the ground and drunken laughter rang out. They jumped to their feet, eyes wide. Iron Bull rushed over from his card game. Pushing passed stumbling pirates to get to Ashalle, who had fallen from the bar flat on her ass, she hiccuped and giggled laying out on the floor the hat falling over her green eyes.

“I think you’ve had enough boss,” Bull picked Ashalle up, throwing her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, “Thanks for showing her a good time but we’ll take it from here.” 

“Bull- Bull, I learned so many new songs from my new friends!” Ashalle babbled as Dorian and Solas joined them at the tavern door, “We need a pirate ship! My new friend said he’ll name his next ship after me!”

“That’s nice dear,” Dorian stated patting her on the back choking back a snicker. 

“Bull, can Solas carry me?” She cupped her hand to Bull’s ear but spoke in a tone that was far from a whisper, “I think he’s handsome but, don’t tell him.”


End file.
